The Very Thought of You
by October Sky
Summary: SEQUEL TO INFLUENZA As another rafty returns, a castaway finds all the answers she ever wanted about her past, while another searches for those of another's. JK SBS
1. Chapter 1

The Very Thought of You  
Chapter One

**Author's Note:** Okay, let me explain. I realized that if I did Danielle's flashbacks before Alex, this fic wouldn't be nearly as interesting, so I think I worked everything out to make it fit. To new readers, this fic is either seventeenth or eighteenth in a series(I forget) so you'll be very confused if you haven't read at least the last few.

**Summary:** As a rafty returns, another castaway finds the answers to all the questions she's ever had about her past, and another gets the answers she's wanted from another's.

**Spoiler Alert:** This story may contain Finale spoilers and season one spoilers.

**Disclaimer: **_Lost_ belongs to J.J. Abrams and co at ABC and the title The Very Thought of You was a subtitle/working title for a_ Dead Zone_ episode The Man Who Never Was. I hope you guys tune into USA(24 for me) tomorrow night at 10/9 central to see the episode I named one of my last stories The Last Goodbye after, it looks to be a really good episode, and you should catch on easily. _The Dead Zone_ belongs to the Pillar brothers, Anthony Michael Hall, and co at USA. And Jack's pirate line came from a _Charmed_ promo, though I never saw the episode- or hardly any of the show. I hope I'm not insulting any _Charmed_ fans with that.

**Chapter One:**

Where the hell is he?Dude, how should I know?

Forcing his eyes open and rolling over to face Kate(first removing his hand from its spot on her stomach), who he saw had also awoken to the sounds of voices outside their cave. Kate had been spending more and more nights with Jack at the caves. So many, in fact, that Kate had moved her stuff to Sawyer's old tent(now being used as a sort of storage closet') and offered her space to Sayid since he had taken over management' of the beach camps so Jack wouldn't have to divide his time in two. The couple gazed at each other for a moment before Jack spoke.

I guess I have to go out there, huh? Jack said, quietly and unenthusiastically.

i guess so, Kate sighed, and rolled over onto her back.

Jack jumped up and began pulling on a shirt that lay on the ground nearby, and Kate got up in following. As he got his arms into the sleeve and pulled the shirt over his head, Kate kissed him before he left to find at least eight castaways crowded around his corner of the caves.

What's going on? He asked to no one in particular, but got his answer when Charlie came running into the caves, followed by Sayid.

They were carrying something- a body. Jack didn't even ask if the person was alive or not as he started clearing a space to lay down the body. He heard Kate gasp behind him when they saw who it was: Sawyer.

Lay him down here! Jack ordered to Charlie and Sayid.

They obeyed and lay Sawyer down amongst a pile of rags and Jack reached for some peroxide that seem to have come out of nowhere. He assumed that either Kate or someone else had brought it out. He stopped just before pouring the stinging liquid on Sawyer when he realized that there was no wound. Defeated and confused, Jack turned to Sayid and Charlie, who were breathing heavily from their long run.

Where'd you find him? Jack asked while checking Sawyer for a pulse, which he found.

By the beach, Charlie panted as he answered.

Were Jin or Michael with him? Jack asked before remembering that Walt had been with them as well.

Charlie said.

Suddenly Jack got an idea. Sawyer was wearing a long sleeved shirt, but he noticed that someone had attempted to rip the left sleve off, but had failed at doing so. With a loud rip, Jack tore off the fabric to find that Sawyer's entire left arm was drenched in blood. He kept ripping the fabric until he reached Sawyer's left shoulder, where a small hole had been punctuated by what looked like a bullet.

Jack called over his shoulder.

Kate was by his side in a second.

I need you to help me stop the bleeding, Jack said, already pursuing the task.

And then? Kate grabbed a towel and looked at him.

And then I take the bullet out.

Together, Jack and Kate had managed to clean the blood well enough to be able to see the bullet clearly but as soon as Jack touched his arm again, Sawyer came to with a gasp, and looked around, frantically trying to figure out where he was.

I need you to stay calm, Jack told Sawyer carefully, though Sawyer's eyes hadn't come into focused yet, and try to tell me what happened.Michael and Jin- Sawyer said, struggling for breath.

They're fine, Jack lied.

Sawyer began, but never finished.

She's okay, Jack assured him, she's with.. he tried to think of a quick lie, Danielle. What happened? What happened with the raft? Sawyer muttered.

Jack repeated.

Those who had chosen to stay and see what were going on started whispering amongst them selves and Jack knew why: that meant that there was others out there; others who may even know where the island was, and that meant rescue.

Attacked by who? Jack finished.

Sawyer mumbled.

Jack's face srunched in confusion. Pirates..pirates like Johnny Depp pirates?I thought pirates carried swords, Charlie commented from the side, making a swishing motion with his hand.

Either help us or leave, Jack said to not only Charlie, but the entire crowd behind them.

With nods and mutters of protest the crowd parted, leaving only Sawyer, Jack, and Kate in the cave, and Sawyer was beginning to lose conscious again.

Jack shouted, shaking him. Tell me what happened! Where's Michael, Walt, and Jin?

But Sawyer seemed to have barely heard him as he drifted off into darkness.

Jack cursed, slapping the ground below him with the palm of his hand.

He looked away from Kate, who was was watching him helplessly. Bringing his right knuckle to his mouth, Jack bit down on it out of fury, leaving a small red mark when he brought it back down to his knee.

Where's Alex when you need her?

At that same time, Alex was standing in shallow, foot deep water on the other side of the island. Waves crashed around her bare feet, splashing water against the edges of her green skirt. She was wearing a dark brown tank top to match(though the colors clashed horribly in the sun) and her hair was hanging around her shoulders in small curls. Whistling a tune all too familiar to her, Alex didn't hear the footsteps approaching from behind her until its owner spoke.

Billy Joel, said a a confident male voice from behind her.

Turning in surprise, Alex brought a hand to a strand of hair just above her left ear, and examined the man walking towards her. He look young but the sound of his voice hinted that he was at least forty, give or take a year. The man had short dark brown hair cut below his ears, and was wearing a smile that shone in the sun, like he had never been happier in his life.

It was the last song I heard, he begun, before, you know, being stranded here and all. The Stranger', right? Alex nodded, you from the plane? the man stepped closer, and Alex began to get a sick feeling in her lower stomach, one that told her that he couldn't be any good, no matter how nice he appeared.

What's your favorite Billy Joel song? Alex asked curiously, wanting to know a little bit more about this guy.

Just from looking at him Alex knew that he was engaged and had just lost a child, though not by death. But that didn't ease her fears.

he said in his defense, I said I knew of Billy Joel, I never said I liked him.

Alex gave out a stifle laugh to cover her nerves as the man grew closer, almost reaching the encoming tides splashed Alex's back as they talked. It was then she knew what she wanted to ask.

Why are you talking to me like you know me?

The man smiled an errie smile that sent shivers down Alex's spine.

Because I'm your father.

**Author's Note:** This was yet another teaser' beginning. Sorry for the shortness. All will be explained about Alex and her past in this story, and flashbacks will start next chapter, whenever I get that up. I'm struggling with the plot. Thanks so much to all who reviewed last story! You guys rock!  
**  
Coming up next, on The Very Thought of You:  
**  
The plot of Nadia's picture comes back up, though Shannon's not the one who finds out the truth, and Alex finds out her own truths about her past.

Thanks again!

Until next time..

+ October Sky


	2. Chapter 2

The Very Thought of You  
Chapter Two

**Author's Note:** If there's any new reviewers out there(I think there's one or two) you'll be very confused starting now. I mean, I appreciate your reviews- love them!- but you will be confused. Trust me. also, if they can have a name as simple as John Locke', I can have names as simple as Robert Frost'.

Guess I better do a last time on Fated thing with Alex..

Last time on Fated..

_  
A. Alex's eye snapped open to darkness. Groaning, she rolled over, and immediately knew that something was wrong. Her head felt heavy and she was sure she was going to be sick, and she was- moving? That couldn't be right. But she had no time to ponder that, because screams suddenly filled the night air. Rolling over and propping herself up with her elbow, Alex ran her hand through her hair, and took in her surroundings. She was in a dark room, laying on the bed, where someone had managed to cover her with the sheets. And the room was moving._

B. Now what's a girl your age doing walking the streets this far into town? Said a young voice from the drivers side window.

Maybe she's got no licensee and no money, Alex replied casually.

The man in the truck smiled.

Need a ride?

C. The lamppost flickered on and off before finally making bay in a bright, sunlight glow, dinning over the Eiffel Tower under the August Moon. Alex stared up at a guy two years older than her, a guy who stared down at her as though he wanted nothing more then to take her into his arms, and pull her into a kiss. And then he did. Alex let her arms slip around his back, his hands guiding their way through her hair as she suddenly felt much older than sixteen, and knew that she could take anything thrown her way, because right now, everything was absolutely perfect.

D. (Adam voice over) I got us a job, he said, smiling, on a cruise ship. But one particular item had caught his attention: a manilla envelope, similar to the one Kate had found. The only difference was, that this one wasn't from the plane. Jack fumbled with the silver bind that held the packaging together before finally resulting to ripping the envelope apart. Kate glanced over his way, but didn't say anything as she turned back to the information she was studying. Reaching in the envelope, Jack pulled out a few slick piece of papers: pictures.

Pictures of a boat. A cruise ship that sat in the banks of an ocean, tied to steaks that held it to the land. That was the first picture. The second was of the other side of the ship. In purple writing the name Moondance' was painted on the side of the vessel. Jack didn't take cruises, but he knew enough to make an educated guess that the ship was named after Van Morrison's song . More pictures photographed the land around the ships, scenery that looked like Europe.

Next Jack found the manifest of the ship's crew. He didn't recognize any of the names of the crew, until he ran over two that caused his heart to skip a beat: Alexis Rousseau and Adam Romero.

You drugged me! Alex hissed as she threw open the door of the Moondance's suite- room 234, running into Adam, who was rushing by her, dressed in black jeans and a sweatshirt.

You know you couldn't of- Adam began desperately.

Gone along with it? Alex finished, frantic. I would've gone along with it!Look, you're just slowing things down! Adam said, not realizing how crude he sounded.

Slowing you down? Alex repeated following him. I though you trusted me!

E. My mother died in a car crash, Alex protested, immediately seeing where they were getting at.

Danielle's last name was Rousseau, Jack said, does that ring any bells?

Boone was beginning to wonder why anyone would ever want to be a security guard. His days on the island were now dedicated to watching tiny little particles walking around trees and bushes. Locke would sometimes come down, but his time at the hatch had become pointless, as Boone was the only one able to work what they had begun referring to as the island's security system', something of which neither men could figure out, as well as Sayid, who secretly would come down to the hatch whenever Locke was out, like now. However, like Locke, Sayid was finding coming to the hatch pointless. Out of the corner of his eye from where he stood, Boone noticed that Sayid was holding a picture, slightly burnt from flames, though through the blue computer light, Boone could make out the image of a young woman.

Who's that? Boone asked curiously.

Sayid was obviously thinking fast at being caught, she was..a prisoner I had. A long time ago. Boone said simply, and quietly.

From experiences with grandparents, Boone knew that most soldiers didn't like to talk about their experiences with war.

So is that like a mug shot or something? Boone asked after a few moments of silence. She looks pretty happy. Sayid never looked up as he spoke, but that was a long time ago. None of that matters now.

Suddenly, Boone understood. He'd seen it played out before in movies, long lost loves separated after years in wars.

Does Shannon know about her? He couldn't imagine what Shannon would think if she found out about her.

She knows, Sayid said with a sigh, but she doesn't know the truth.

With that Sayid put the picture into the front pocket of his pack, zipped it up, and started climbing the latter to the outside world.

I'm going back to the beach, Sayid said, Locke should be back soon.How do you know that?

Sayid raised an eyebrow and then nodded towards the screen where sure enough a little dot labeled Locke' was heading their way.

(Space)

I don't understand.

Alex looked up at the man sitting across from her. It was getting dark so they had gone ahead and started a fire, though twilight was just in sighting. A cool breeze had begun to flow over the Pacific, lowering the island's humidity.

My father died four years ago and frankly but you don't look anything like him.

Robert nodded, as if he understood exactly who she was talking about.

Did your mother ever tell you the story of what happened sixteen years ago? Robert asked in a quiet tone, like he was getting ready to tell a ghost story.

Alex tilted her head a little, the look in her eyes almost horrifying. Really she was confused and angry because she didn't know what the hell was going on. She simply shook her head, and Robert began his story, on cue.

Seventeen years ago I met your mother in this restaurant in Paris, Robert began, and we..fell in love. It's a simple story really. It turned out, both of us had landed jobs on a science expedition-What were you guys studying? Alex asked, curious.

Actually that's classified-Come on! Alex exclaimed. I mean, will you guys even be remembered if we ever make it off this island?

A curious expression came over Robert's warn, exhausted, face. It was a mixture of a cloudy, haunted look that made Alex rethink her trust in this guy.

Robert sighed and, hesitating first, said: we studied a number of things., but most of it was radiation and explosives. You take history?

Alex looked down, slightly ashamed to have to explain herself.

I um.. Alex reached up, stopping a strand of hair from flying lose behind her in the wind, dropped out.

She looked back up to Robert who took this in, and then didn't seem them slightest bit surprised.

Robert continued, shooing the pause away, your mom was seven months pregnant then, with you. I think it was Feburary..yeah. January 14th, 1988. Two months went by, he went on, and then..it happened. We picked up this message on our receiver, some kind of code, it turned out to be.I don't understand, Alex shook her head, 'turned out to be'.Let me get to that, Robert said, waving the conversation along, anyway, a storm through us off course., and that's how we got here. Two months past and things started to go very badly..People started getting sick, Alex whispered, looking down at the grains of sand below.

Robert replied softly, not asking how Alex knew, things happened and..now I'm here.

He looked up at Alex and tried to pass off a fake smile.

Alex said, disappointed, that's it? The whole story? Robert appeared to be thinking about it, Alex was shaking her head again, what about my dad- my real dad. Richard Rousseau- not you. What about the sickness? And why aren't you with my mom now?Let's save that for another night, Robert said with a smile that, once again, made Alex rethink her trust.

Robert began to get up, and Alex had the sudden feeling of having just paid for what turned out to be a really bad movie.

Where are you going? She demanded.

The one thing she wanted was to have some kind of vision right now, or at least a vibe, feeling, but she waasn't getting anything.

Getting some more wood, Robert said with another one of his eerie smiles.

He was beginning to remind her of Sawyer.

Looks like I'll be camping here tonight, his eyes narrowed, if that's okay with you, of course.

Alex looked out to sea and then back down at the sand, nodding.

New York! Adam exclaimed, though it ended up as a bark.

Oh my God, stop it! Alex exclaimed.

She hid her face with her hand to hide herself from the others going down the same escalator.

You're embarrassing me! Adam retorted. Well, you're embarrassing me.By not being excited about moving to New York! Adam said. If you were any more appreciative I'd kiss you. Alex said with a playful smile. I'll kiss you anyway.

As they stepped off the escalator Alex gave Adam a small kiss on the lips, but her cheeks turned red as she noticed her uncle was watching.

Alex had always known she had come from a weird family. Her dad had been tall, with dark brown eyes and dark hair, just like hers, though his skin was a ghastly white, and hers was lightly tanned.

Now her uncle, Arnie Franklin(her mother's brother) was very dark for a grave digger, with the skin color that made him look anything but what he was- French. He had a slight accent, though Arnie had always reminded Alex of a Mexican, with his dark black hair cut just above his shoulder. Arnie also had green tattoos up in down his arms: a skull, and tons of zig zags that she wasn't sure was supposed to mean anything.

Arnie greeted, pulling Alex into a bear hug, how's my favorite musician?You tell me when I learn to sing, Alex replied, rolling her eyes.

Arnie said with the same growling voice Adam used to shout New York' to the whole airport population.

Adam returned in the same voice. Catch the Yankees game?Are you kidding? Arnie said, obviously excited. I won two hundred dollars over it! Adam said politely.

Nah, thank Alex, Arnie said with a gleam of delight in his eyes, she was the one who told me she thought the Yankees would win seven to nothing.One helluva game, Adam nodded, glancing towards Alex.

And Alex knew why. She had also been right when their music producer had called on the plane to tell them they were booked for the next three months, that Adam would end up ordering a club even though he wanted chicken, that the bathroom would be out of toilet paper on the plane, and that Adam would forget to pick up the last stack of blank sheet music from his office(he worked at a record company).

Anyway, how bout a uh- hot dog or something before we check out your apartment? Arnie offered. We aren't Chicago but we're good, once you get used to us.

Adam chuckled.

he said with a nod, but I've got to go make a call to our exec., tell him we're going to be a day late.

Alex looked puzzled.

'Cause it's New York, Adam said, as if the answer were so obvious, and we're tourist. And we're going to act like tourist. Alex said hopefully.

She figured they'd moved to New York to work, she had never really thought about..well..living there, seeing what all there was to be seen.

Hate to spoil the moment, Arnie said casually, but we've got to get the luggage.

Adam looked at Alex for another moment before adjusting his guitar strap on his shoulder, and following Alex's uncle to the luggage area. Alex sighed, eyeing a homeless man who was asking for change outside the aiport's door, and followed him as well.

Author's Note: So sorry it's taken me so long to update! I'm fighting writer's block so please, hang in here with me. Thanks so much for the reviews! You guys rock!

Next time, on The Very Thought of You:

There's trouble in paradise when Kate begins assisting Jack in caring for Sawyer, and Alex learns the truth about her family, and all the lies she's been told(descriptions of her family should give you hints).

Thanks again!

Until next time..

+ October Sky


	3. Chapter 3

The Very Though of You  
Chapter Three

**Author's Note:** The flashback in this chapter is about 9/11, so I seriously hope that no one is offended in anyway. Please tell me, if so!

**Dedication:** To all those who lost their lives and fought to save in the mist of 9/11. Forever will you be in our hearts.

Kate, can you watch over him for a minute? Jack asked halfway through the evening.

Kate grinned wickedly and before Jack could ask why, she ringed a wet towel out over Sawyer's forehead.

The water must've been cold because Sawyer curse, shooting up and then rubbing his head before slapping Kate in the arm. Shaking his head, Jack got up and walked over to his cave, passing Charlie as he went.

Oh hey, Jack said, stopping him, I thought you and Sayid were going to see if anyone else washed up on shore.

Charlie shrugged.

Sayid said we didn't need to.How does Sayid know that? Jack asked, eyes narrowing.

For the past few weeks, it seemed like Sayid, Boone, and Locke seemed to know more than everyone else, like they shared some secret. One of the three always knew where a certain castaway was, or if someone was lost or just walking the beach.

The hell if I know, Charlie said.

Jack noticed Charlie's eye had caught something it was interested in. Following his gaze, Jack saw that now Sawyer was attempting to dunk a bottle of water onto Kate, only resulting in her retorting the action back to him. Instead of getting angry, Sawyer roared in laughter.

Have you ever seen Sawyer laugh before? Charlie asked, watching the pair.

Jack said, watching as Kate shielded herself from a spray of water.

They were acting like two years olds, yet at the same time, there was a calm peacefulness about them. The two were doing what they wanted, and clearly didn't care what anyone else had to say about it. That seemed to be the mindset of both Kate and Sawyer.

Charlie was watching the two closely, I mean, like that. He seems..happy.

Jack shrugged.

Maybe he is.

Jack didn't want to think of that, because Sawyer would only have to reasons to be happy now: making it back to shore, and being with Kate; and most likely, it was because of being with Kate.

He's just out of it now, Jack said in an unconvincing tone, not even believing himself, tomorrow he'll be up and his old self tomorrow.Can't say I'm excited about that, Charlie muttered, walking away.

Letting out a nervous laugh, Jack convinced himself that Charlie was just making things up in his head. Kate was just friends with Sawyer. She was entitled to be happy with him, right? And anyway, she was in love with him..

Wasn't she?

(Space)

Shannon was reading a three month old People's magazine for the fourth time when Boone interrupted her.

Can I talk to you? He asked, already inviting himself to sit down.

Guess so, Shannon shrugged, free country, isn't it? Boone looked around, from what we know-Shut up, Shannon said, throwing down the magazine, jerking her sunglasses off, and turned to face Boone, and added impatiently, When was the last time you talk to Sayid? Boone asked.

Thinking back, Shannon realized that that had been a day or two ago, when she had showed him the journal. A pit of guilt formed inside her, and suddenly Shannon felt horrible for back stabbing Boone, and her promise to keep his personal life between the two of them- well three, including Jack, and four with Locke.

A few days ago, Shannon answered when she realized that she was dragging on the silence. She looked back at him. Because he told me something.. Boone paused, as if reconsidering the confession. And then: I think you should know.

He never continued, so Shannon stated, About that picture, he continued at last, he said you found it.The one of the girl? Shannon said, scurrying to move from her position with her elbows in the sand to sitting with her knees beneath her. Did he tell you about that?She was a prisoner of his, Boone knew that Shannon would pester him until he told the truth, but it didn't take a rocket scientist to see that they were in love.

Shannon's excitement died down and she lost her balance from her position, letting her knees draw to her chest. She turned away from Boone and stared back at the ocean. How could Sayid keep this from her? Furious, Shannon thought of a million ways to shove this into Sayid's face before realizing that she too hadn't told the entire truth about her relationship with Boone.

Did he say if she's still alive? Shannon had to know though hell, the girl could've even been on the plane.

Boone replied with a shake of the head, but he did say her name was Nadia.

She noticed Boone's sudden off look and turned to see what he was looking at. Sayid was immerging from the path that led to the caves. He seemed anxious about something, like Boone suddenly had somewhere important to be.

she said as he was getting up.

Afraid of letting anything else out, so she kept it at that. Then the regret and guilt came.

Boone stopped and turned, listening.

Never mind, Shannon said quickly, for lack of words.

(Space)

Alex was looking around the jungle, following her instinct in paths, looking for any kind of food, something she hadn't thought about as she was running away.

_ Adam said impatiently, awaiting Alex's opinion._

After settling Adam into his apartment, Alex had been shown around her uncle's house which sat inside a small neighborhood just outside Manhattan. The second day of their first week as New Yorkers, the two took their first ride on a subway(which Adam made way too big of a deal about, and kept swearing he was seeing people outside the windows, Alex just shook her head and kindly explained to the old man next to her that he was drunk) in the city and were now walking the streets.

So..I think that I should've thought of this years ago, Alex said, but we could've gotten started on the record today.No we couldn't of.I found this, Adam took out a crumbled up sheet of notebook paper, in the back seat of your uncle's car.

He handed her the ball of paper and stopped, facing her.

Why didn't you tell me you wrote another song?

Alex shrugged.

I didn't think it was that good.Night after night it comes back to me, Adam sang softly, having the lyrics memorized, day after day-Okay, okay! Alex said, glancing nervously at the citizens walking by. It just sounds stupid, okay? We're not using it. Anyway, we already gave the studio the song order. Adam looked around and then stop cold.

What's wrong? She looked up at him in concern.

It was then that she realized the citizens were citizens, but tourist, and they weren't walking, but stopping, staring at something. She knew from what she had seen on tv that they were looking at Ground Zero, where the Twin Towers had once been. While Adam stared in a horrific awe at the site blocked off, just a few streets down, though still in sight, Alex was beginning to feel sick.

Putting one hand on the wall of the building beside them, Alex drew in deep breaths, trying to slow down her racing heart rate. She tried to close her eyes, but when she did, all she saw was:  
**  
A man running for his life as a mountain of smoke tumbled after him. Fumbling for his cell phone in his pocket, the man tried to dial a number, but got sucked into the smoke..**

Alex could feel the thick black smoke around her, engulfing her, making her choke as she fought for breath, leaning over almost all the way to the ground, left hand on the wall. She could hear Adam shouting desperately behind her, but Alex couldn't answer him to save her life.

**A woman sobbed as she lay on the ground, a bicycle over her left leg. She cried for help but dozens of people just ran past..  
**  
Turning over, Alex leaned now with her back against the wall, and felt herself slowly sinking down to the ground as a crowd of people surrounded her. Then the crowd grew to dozens, then hundreds, and then..

Alex's eyes fluttered open. She looked around to try and find out where she was. Something soft lay underneath her and Alex assumed it to be a couch. The sinking of the fabric as a blurry figure of Adam sat down next to her.

How do you feel? He asked in a voice much softer than before, stroking her hair.

What happened? She asked wearily.

She felt drossy and her head was pounded. Then she remembered..the screams..the crowds..Was it all real? Why was she reliving the past in her head? Or was she just going crazy? Better yet, how would she ever know?

You fainted, Adam explained quietly, here, you might've just been dehydrated.

Alex shoved the glass of water Adam was handing her away.

It's barely June, she reminded him, rolling her eyes, and..where am I?An office building just right outside of where we were, Adam told her, looking out the window beside them, I think I'm going to call an ambulance though.Don't bother, Alex sat up, even though her head pounded as she did, just, no more tourist spots okay?

Adam looked at her oddly, obviously wondering what was going on, because they weren't just at any tourist spot' and they both knew it. Was Alex trying to deny what had happened? Alex knew he was pondering this a she looked up at him.

Let me at least take you home, Alex said, and then with a stroke of excitement added, we can take the subway. Alex said, swinging her feet around to the floor way to fast.

She felt like she had to throw up, but Alex also knew that the next three months in the city would be spent in a recording studio.

How about we get something to eat? Alex suggested. I think I saw a Chinese place ten minutes from here.

Adam looked at her a moment longer, searching her eyes to see if he could find out how she really felt, and finally agreed: .

**Author's Note: **Okay, I hope that last part wasn't rough on anyone, and let me explain the vision thign. Alex is psychic, she's just not sure of it yet. She's aware of her gifts, but can never really know if they're real. She does, however, know she's a medium, which could possibly be another solution to the visions. Those to people weren't based off anyone in particular, just basic footage. I really don't know if anyone would stop and help that woman, but I'd seriously would hope they would, but I'm not the one to say. Once again, hope I didn't offend anyone! Sorry for the wait! Like I said, I'm fighting writer's block. Thanks for the reviews! You guys rock!

**Coming up next, on The Very Thought of You:**

_Now_ you'll get to learn about her father and all, promise- unless something goes wrong in planning, or I don't have much time to write for some reason; and Kate and Sawyer's interaction may not be as platonic as Jack thought..of course, he's really just making things up in his head, which doesn't suit well with Kate when he confronts her.

Thanks again!

Until next time..

+ October Sky


	4. Chapter 4

The Very Thought of You  
Chapter Four

Night had fallen over Alex and Robert's small campsite. Robert had said very little about his past, instead asking Alex about hers. After talking a while, Alex relaxed a bit and decided that maybe she could trust him, though she hadn't disregarded her previous instincts. She was tapping a stick to the ground when the statement came out of no where from within her:

I want to know about my father.

She looked up at Robert who was sitting across from her over the fire.

The truth, she added flatly.

Robert sighed, and Alex studied him as he did so. She could tell that he knew there was no way out of it. To make it easy(and to assure her the truth) Alex was trying to see' straight through him, figure out what was going on, but it was like she was dead. Any kind of psychic power she had seemed useless. In defeat, Alex knew the most she could do would be to sit here and listen to what he had to say.

Your father, Richard Rousseau? Robert began.

Alex held her breath. This was it, she knew, the beginning of the truth. She was about to be hurt beyond anything she could ever imagine. She could sense that much.

He really is your father, Alex felt herself let out a sigh of relief as Robert continued, but his last name isn't Rousseau- he looked at Alex in a mixture of sympathy and seriousness, it's Franklin. Alex said before allowing herself to comprehend this new information, but that's my uncle's last name and he's..wait, he's not really my mother's brother, is he?

Robert looked down, and Alex knew she was right.

I don't believe it! She exclaimed, furious. But why would..what was the point of lying about that? And what the hell did you mean by you were my father?Technically who you mentioned, Richard, is your father, Robert said slowly, well, or should I say biologically- he looked lost in memory for a moment, you have his eyes.

Alex paused, unsure of what to say or think, so she stuck with: I met your mom at this French restaurant while she was checking into an expedition, Robert continued, remenicing in his mind as he spoke, a five months in the South Pacific researching radiation and its effects. Your father was against it, naturally with the baby and all, but it was an opportunity of a lifetime. She was going to go to Paris, just to check it out.

His French accent didn't match the American phase check it out'.

She met me and.. Robert continued the sentence with a trace of regret in his voice, we fell in love.

Alex was stunned. How could her mother do such a thing? And while she was pregnant, nonetheless? Alex felt betrayed, hurt.

Your father found out and he was furious, Robert continued, despite Alex's reverie, naturally, of course. So he left your mom, and left you with us. He didn't want anything to do with you.

Looking deeply into the fire, Alex couldn't believe what she was saying. This was a nightmare, she told herself, she'd wake up and be back at the caves. She never ran away. She was at the caves with Jack and Kate. This was just a dream, or at the least, a waking dream.

We left for the expedition seven months later, Robert went on, and then a few weeks in, we shipwrecked and landed here.But she was still pregnant with me, Alex said, coming out of her daze and looking up at Robert, so that means..You were born on the island, Robert finished with a nod, but you were kidnapped. I don't know what happened to you or where they took you- whoever they were- but eventually, you got back to your father, who was forced to take you back in.

Alex stared back down to the fire, though only vaguely aware of where she was, or Robert's words as he continued to speak. She could feel the tears forming in her eyes and she blinked rapidly to try and stop them from flowing.

This had to be a lie. Her father loved her..he told her show. He had never shown any signs otherwise and she had never sensed any either. When Richard had died three years ago, those had been real tears Alex had cried during his funeral, not those out of sympathy. She would've known she had been living a lie..right?

So what about my uncle? Alex asked, wondering how worse this story could possibly get.

Robert shrugged.

That must've been your father's doing, Robert said simply, I guess he just wanted to make the story..more believable. In case you ever asked about your heritage. Alex shook her head, Arnie he..doesn't even look French. He looks Mexican. And Franklin..that's not a very French name like.. Alex realized what she was saying, Rousseau is..my father switched names. Why?I think he didn't want to make himself look like a bad guy, Robert said thoughtfully, he didn't want there to be any question about the past.This is all.. Alex stared into the fire and then shook her head again, looking up at Robert, it doesn't make sense.I know, Robert said quietly, I'm sorry.Don't be, Alex muttered as she leaned back against her backpack, ignoring Robert as she stared back into the fire, it's not your fault my life is so screwed up.

As Alex drifted back into her daze, only half aware that what she said wasn't entirely true.

(Space)

Jack watched from the cave entrance as Kate presented Sawyer with something that looked nicely folded and oddly like..a shirt?

What the hell is this? Sawyer laughed, unfolded what looked like a plaid black and gray shirt.

You're not planning on wearing that disgusting piece of fabric forever, are you? Kate said.

From her spot beside Sawyer, Kate spotted Jack leaning against the cave entrance, watching them. Though the cave atmosphere seemed light for once, Jack seemed hurt, and Kate threw him a sympathetic smile, though she knew that wouldn't make much of a difference. Jack just shook his head, and quickly and quietly, walked into his caves where he stayed for a good while until he returned with some medicine for Sawyer. He didn't say a word to Kate as he explained the instructions for taking the pills. Sawyer would occasionally nod or throw in a sarcastic comment, and Kate knew from the look on Jack's face that he was doing everything he could from losing it. Once finished Jack stood up and walked away, like nothing had happened.

So where were we? Sawyer asked with a smirk.

Staring after Jack, Kate knew she should go after him, but she also knew that she couldn't just leave Sawyer either.

I hope it's your size, Kate said, hearing her voice echo in her head as if someone else was speaking. She turned back to Sawyer and smiled. They didn't have that big of a selection.

(Space)

That evening at the beach, Sayid decided that it would be a good idea to start the signal fire again, just in case the other rafties were lost at sea. Boone was helping Sayid with the wood, and Shannon had been following Sayid around, tailing him like a cat wanting food.

Why do you keep ignoring me? Shannon demanded, catching herself before tripping in the sand.

I'm sorry, Sayid said curtly, I thought it was you who was mad at me.

Shannon let out a groan of frustration, and Boone attempted:

Maybe you're both trying to talk to each other but keep missing it when you're ignoring each other..

Boone realized what he was saying was making no sense.

Never mind.

Shannon and Sayid glared.

How hard is it to tell the truth for once? Shannon inquire rather loudly into Sayid's ear.

It's harder for some of us to tell the truth than others, Sayid said sternly, glancing towards Boone, who was acting like he wasn't paying attention, as he did so.

But why? Shannon wanted to know in a whiny tone.

Sayid was beginning to get the feeling of a parent whose child was begging for candy at a store.

All right, he said, surprising even himself, I'll tell you.

He paused before throwing the last stick of wood into the fire, and even Boone could feel the tension in the air. Shannon just stared at him.

You will? She asked, incredulous.

Sayid looked down to the sand.

Follow me.Hey Kate, you coming to bed? Jack asked around the equivalent of midnight that night.

To avoid Sawyer and Kate's laughter and conversation, Jack had headed out by himself into the jungle to look for any possible traces of the other rafties, Alex, or the ones who attacked them, despite Sayid's claims. He was finally forced by darkness to come back later on, only to find Sawyer and Kate and the same positions, laughing at some joke or story.

And then I told the guy, Sawyer was saying, almost sounding drunk, if your wife weren't so damn fat-

Kate hadn't even heard him. Hell, he thought, she probably had never noticed he had entered, or even left.

he said again, flatly.

Both Kate and Sawyer looked up, Kate guilty, Sawyer glaring.

You coming? He finished in one breath.

Kate looked from Jack and then to Sawyer before saying what he had feared.

she said, trying to hide her excitement from Sawyer's story, I think I'm going to stay out here for a while.

Jack's lips lay in a pursed line as he tried to hide his hurt feelings. To help himself, he didn't say anything as he turned, and disappear into his cave. He was only inside a few minutes by himself before Kate entered, looking furious.

What is with you? She demanded.

I'm sorry, he said sarcastically, throwing a blanket on the ground where he intended to sleep, I'm not the one out there flirting with Sawyer. You tell me.Are you listening to yourself? Kate said drastically. 'Flirting with Sawyer'. Are you serious?When I think I'm in a relationship and see you out there talking to another guy all day then yeah, Jack said, looking up at Kate, I am.He almost died out there! Kate exclaimed. He could be dead now! Three other people who he's clearly grown close to our still missing. I'm kind of trying to keep his moral up.Sawyer doesn't have Jack snorted, he thinks you're coming onto him.He does not! Kate couldn't believe what she was hearing. He just needs someone to be there for him, just like you. Jack shook his head, not just like me. Sawyer doesn't care if there's anyone there for him. His first few weeks on the island should've told you that.

Jack was regretting what he was saying even as he said it and Kate couldn't believe him either. She had thought that Jack and Sawyer were on some kind of good term but now Kate was thinking she had guessed wrong. Kate stared at him long and hard before answering.

Then you don't know him.

Holding her gaze for another moment, Kate spun around, her ponytail slapping against her neck(unusually cool, she was still getting used to not being in the heat and sun all day) and left, leaving Jack standing there helpless, and slightly confused.

**Author's Note:** Don't worry! Things will get better, I promise! I actually have **Crazyhorsegirl88** to thank for most of the J/K stuff..and getting them back together;) Sorry for the lack of updates. Like I said, writer's block. Thanks for the reviews! You guys rock!

**Coming up next, on The Very Thought of You:**

I think this might be a song chapter to Stand By Me, but I'm not sure. No matter what, it won't be the last chapter unless I end up able to fit everything into one long chapter. Anyway, makeups, breakups, and heartaches..well, not big break ups, I'm not sure yet. and the heart ache doesn't necessarily belong in a relationship.

Thanks and sorry again!

Until next time..

+ October Sky


	5. Chapter 5

The Very Thought of You  
Chapter Five

Shannon followed Sayid out into the jungle, to no place in particular. She bit her lip as she followed him, knowing Sayid had probably worked hard on his story, while Shannon already knew it. The guilt chewed another hole into her skin. Sayid stopped abruptly, as if someone had whispered in his ear that this was the perfect spot. Sayid stopped, taking in a deep breath, and then turned around to face Shannon who stood, afraid of what she already knew.

I fought in the Gulf War, Sayid began, on the Republican side.

Deciding not to embarrass herself with how little she knew about politics, Shannon just nodded, and waited for Sayid to continue.

And the girl in the picture, Nadia, Sayid drew in another deep breath, was a prisoner of mine.

Shannon looked down, knowing how hard of a story it would be to tell.

But before the war we were- Shannon was on the verge of tears, even if the only introduction had started.

Sayid looked at her, as if wondering rather or not he heard her correctly.

Shannon bit her lip, looked down, and then spoke, I already know.

She looked back up at Sayid apologetically, staring into his dark brown eyes, which now were filled with a mixture of hurt and confusion.

Sayid seemed lost for words, 

The answer seemed to have dawned on him. Instead of turning on Shannon, Sayid whirled around, and stormed back down the path. Shannon ran after him, calling his names in desperate hopes to get him to stop, and had to cling to him hard to keep Sayid from jumping on Boone. Charlie came out of nowhere and pulled Sayid away. Actually, it was more like Sayid shoved Charlie out of the way and Charlie took that as a cue to leave this to the three of them. Suddenly Sayid was at another loss of words, and instead of beginning a shouting match with Boone, brushed Shannon's hand off his arms and walked off. Shannon threw Boone a sympathetic look, and turned to follow him.

(Space)

Kate, hand me the scissors, Jack hadn't mean to sound so demanding but apparently, Kate took it that way.

She didn't hand him the scissors, or make any notice of having heard him. Sawyer raised an eyebrow and Jack sighed.

I need them to cut this tape, Jack said impatiently, looking at Kate, getting slightly annoyed.

Kate hadn't said a word to him all day, and Jack had no real way of knowing if she had slept with him again last night, for she went to bed way after he did and had woken up earlier than he had. Abrudly grabbing the tape out of Jack's hand, Kate began snipping away the material.

Jack said, standing up, if that's how it's going to be, you take care of him. I'm done.

Sawyer looked at Kate as Jack left. For a moment it looked like she was regretting her actions and she might go after him, but then the guilt faded, and she returned to helping Sawyer change his bandage.

(Space)

How long were you planning on staying out here? Robert asked curiously that morning.

I don't know, Alex muttered, glaring angrily at the sand, You mean there's a group of forty something people out there looking for you and you'd rather stay out here alone? Robert said incredulous, as if it were the worse idea he ever heard of.

There's over forty, Alex replied bitterly, and only one of them probably cares that I'm gone.What about your mom? Robert mentioned quietly.

I don't care about her, Alex answered quietly.

_Okay guys, that's a rap, came the producer's voice from the other side of the glass._

Alex let out a sigh of relief and threw off her headphones. Recording wasn't all it was looked up to be. For the past eight hours she had been playing the same tune on her guitar because, apparently, Adam was singing off key, something never said to him before. Adam hadn't handled the accusation well, and while he was off in a shouting match with the producer, Alex was cursing herself for coming up with what she once thought was a brilliant tune. Adam had a few words with their manager while she packed up her guitar, and he came back just as she was securing the locks.

Ready to go? He asked, lifting the case up for her.

I got it, she said, pulling it back, yeah. I'm starved. But please-There's this little pizza place right of the street, Adam offered.

Alex sighed.

No more pizza.

Living in New York wasn't as easy as either of them had thought it would be either. To support himself, Adam had talked their manager into pulling some strings, and in no time he had become assistant to the producer of some pop singer, but it turned out that assistance don't get paid very well. Adam had reluctantly kept the job, and had gotten a night job at a deli a few blocks down from his apartment. Since she was still new to the city, her uncle had forbidden Alex to get a job at night, though she secretly worked during the day at a nearby restaurant while her uncle thought she was at school, because Arnie's wage as a grave digger was hardly enough to support one man and his house, let alone his teenage niece. Adam hadn't been able to afford any fast food, and the most Alex was able to do was invite him to dinner at night.

We'll find somewhere, Adam sighed.

Grabbing his jacket off his stool, Adam led Alex out of the studio and onto the crowded streets of Manhattan. A cold vibe ran over Alex's spine.

You okay? Adam asked, concerned.

Alex muttered.

She had developed this odd, cold, feeling ever since they arrived in New York, but decided it was just due to the new environment. Without realizing what she was doing, Alex grabbed Adam, forcing him down to the concrete. Many fellow pedestrians turned their way as Adam yelled, What the hell? Alex looked up as he did from her position on his chest, arms pinned to the street beside him, to see a bus whiz by. The driver seemed to be having trouble controlling the vehicle, and swerved to the sidewalk, just where Adam and Alex were standing seconds before. People around them gasped and Adam looked up at Alex, not grateful, but someone horrified by what had happened.  
  
What's with Kate? Charlie asked, following Jack as he rentered the caves a few hours later.  
Jack sighed as he glanced over to where Kate and Sawyer were standing up, ready to go somewhere.

She's ignoring me, Jack replied casually.

Charlie asked, confussed, before remembering their conversation the day before. Oh..hey, sorry about that man, I didn't really think you'd believe me.Well now that we all know that I'm a complete idiot, Jack began throwing his bag down against a cave wall, I'll just let it blow over.

Just then, Kate and Sawyer passed them as they walked out of the caves. Jack grabbed Kate's arm in hopes to force a conversation over her. Forget letting it blow over.

Kate demanded hottly.

Jack found that he wasn't really sure what to say, so he settled with.

Where are you going?To help Sawyer move back , Kate answered simply.

'Move back in', Jack repeated with a laugh, he didn't drop out of college, Kate- he looked off to the side for a moment, though I'm sure that's happened before.He never went, Kate said with a smug grin.

Another thing you two have in common then, Jack commented, and picked up his bag.

You know what? Kate said, crossing her arms. If you want to act like that, fine.Me act like that? Jack said, growing furious. You're the one over there giving me the silent treatement!

He waved towards where Sawyer had stayed in the caves, then looked back at Kate.

We're not seven, Kate.So don't act like it! Kate snapped. Why can't you just trust that nothing's going on?

Jack glanced towards Sawyer, who was talking to Sun, most likely about Jin. Kate followed his gaze and looked back at him.

See you around, she said with added sarcasm, and left the caves.

Charlie clapped his shoulder from behind him.

You can't say you didn't try, he stated enthusiastically.

Jack shook his head, and walked away.

**Author's Note:** Way to short, I know. I'm having a horrible time fighting writer's block with this(sigh), but the good news is is that I've got great new ideas for the next story and new ideas for off-island.

Let me ask this to anyone who's still reading: when do you want me to do my off-island fic? I can finish the on island series first, or not. I can tell you, the more I think about off-island, the more ideas I've get(and man I've got a big twist coming!) or I can do it after this next fic.

Thanks to those reading and the one reviewer it seems I have left, whirlwind-2005. Where'd you guys go?

**Coming up next on The Very Thought of You:**

Eek..I lied. No makeup..okay, next chapter, a makeup, a breakup(one that's already broken up, anyway) and a heartache(once again, one that remains).

Thanks again!

Until next time..

+ October Sky


	6. Chapter 6

The Very Thought of You  
Chapter Six

**Disclaimer:** Stand By Me was written by Ben E. King. Lyrics curtesy of http/http/ _  
**When the night has come**_

_The incident with the bus was never brought up again, except maybe on the occasion of those who witness the accident. Over the course of the next few weeks, Adam didn't fail to notice how often Alex was right about things and events that had yet to happen, but never brought it up._

That particular night, Alex and Adam were caught up in a rousing game of one on one inside a fenced in court in a park a block down from Adam's apartment. Just as Alex was planning her next move, she caught sight of a couple sitting on a bench nearby, watching them with a look of pure joy and pride. They were young, but from the lines of worry on their foreheads, Alex guessed them to be in at least their forties. She hadn't realized she had stopped playing until Adam came to a halt beside her as he went for the basket, breathing heavily and smelling of sweat.

**_And the land is dark_**

_What's up? He asked, trying to catch his breath._

He grabbed the ball from its stationary position in Alex's arms.

Adam tried again, echoing the word into her ear.

That couple looks happy, Alex said, finally.

What a stupid thing to say, she thought, and by the look on Adam's face she knew that he wasn't seeing what she was. Shaking her head, Alex grabbed the ball from him. She smiled at catching him off guard, but Adam got his revenge, picking her up unexceptionally. But Alex took advantage of this, and(sitting on Adam's shoulders), hoisted the ball into the hoop, and let out a whoop of joy as she pumped her fist into the air and laughed, momentarily forgetting about the couple.

And the moon is the only light we'll see

Kate sat down beside Jack, who had distanced himself from the camp and had gone back to his old spot by the beach. Or should it be called their' spot? She surprised him by leaning forward and forcing in a kiss, but when they broke apart, Jack looked back out into the the dark waters, as if nothing had ever happened and Kate wasn't there.

I'm sorry, she said finally.  
_  
No I won't be afraid_

Jack looked at her.

Don't be, he said, I..over reacted.You think? Kate said with a snort.

Jack glared.

_No I won't be afraid  
_  
Kate looked down, Sawyer's settled back in so he's back to be his usual self.Some things never change, Jack muttered.

Kate rolled her eyes.

It must be eleven o'clock, Kate said, you coming back up? Jack said, give me a minute.I'm not waiting up for you, Kate warned him, standing up and leaving.

Jack looked back out to sea and sighed as he too stood up to leave.  
_  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

Back in the cave things were going smoothly as Charlie handed Claire a bottle of water. She had been having a frequent insomnia problem, so it had become a habit of Charlie's to stay up with her and talk until both of them fell asleep around four in the morning.  
_  
And darlin', darlin', stand by me  
_  
Sun, on the other hand, had fought to keep her worries of Jin inside, and had to force a smile as Hurley walked by on the way to his usual spot in the caves.

_oh now now stand by me_

The rest of the caves settled in for the night in couples, laughing and talking amongst themselves as though nothing were wrong in the world.

_Stand by me_  
But there seemed to be a different light amongst the beach camp, which was ironic because the beach goers had stayed on the island's sandy shores in attempts to lighten their mood.

_Stand by me_

For starters, Shannon had seated herself outside her tent, in hopes of catching a glimpse of Sayid as he came by from his routine nightly walk from the caves.

_If the sky that we look upon_

she said as he walked by.

When he didn't answer her, Shannon jumped up, running after him down the beach. Finally she reached him, and she jerked him around, forcing him to face her.

What the hell is wrong with you? She demanded, crossing her arms.  
_  
Should tumble and fall_

Sayid didn't answer, only nodded to Boone, who was coming up another path, telling her that that should explain his reasons. Shannon looked at Sayid, incredulous. Was he jealous of Boone? Mad at her? Why? Wasn't she was the one that should still be mad at him, for not telling the truth in the first place? Was he suspecting something of her and Boone? During her contemplation's, Shannon never realized that Sayid had already left her alone, standing solemnly in the moonlight.

_And the mountains should crumble to the sea_

From his spot on the beach, Boone noticed his sister's dilemma with Sayid. As much as he wanted to be able to confront- or at least confront- Shannon, he felt that Sayid deserved some credit. After all, had Shannon been completely truthful with _him_?  
_  
I won't cry, I won't cry, no I won't shed a tear_

Alex had taken the liberty of going through Robert's bag. Well, she couldn't know it was his bag for sure, for he had brought no luggage with him to their campsite. She had found the bag hidden under a bush and had snuck the bag back into the site with her. Inside the bag was nothing but extra clothes, a bottle of water that was boiling hot and smelled as if it had been kept long forgotten in the trunk of a car for years, and a picture hiding in an inside pocket. Wedging the picture out of its hold, Alex saw who it was of: Robert and her mom, obviously taken in Paris, arms wrapped around each other. They were smiling at the camera: the happiest couple in the world. If only her mom knew how much pain and hurt she was starting. Just thinking of the fact that had her mom never made that choice, visited Paris, or even taken that picture, none of this would've ever happened- and Alex could make a good bet that she wouldn't be here right now on this island- brought on tears and Alex threw the picture down and fled from the campsite, leaving the fire burning bright.

_Just as long as you stand, stand by me  
_  
Danielle poked around the outskirts of the _Black Rock_ and never noticed the other figure in the jungle with her until she heard the twig snap and saw Sayid's alert face peer around the corner. Sayid stopped at being caught.

I was just- he motioned towards the hole that he and Jack had blown into the ship what seemed like months ago, but was really no more than a few weeks.

Go ahead, Danielle nodded.

She had gotten the idea that Sayid and Jack were taking turns scavenging the ship when she noticed that the ship's supply stock was going slim. As selfish as she knew it was, Danielle couldn't bare to give away any of her stash, as there seemed to be some kind of personal attachment to it, though it was mostly just made up of stale bread and spices. The two had knocked over a fair share of boxes and crates while making their way towards the ship's many hidden doors and passageways, though Danielle was sure that only she had discovered the best of them.

Are you going to stay with us? Sayid's voice bounced off the rusted interiors of the vessel. Or are you going back to live in the jungle?It's a hard decision, Danielle replied half-heartly with sarcasm, living with boars or living with monsters.

Even though it was dark, Danielle knew that Sayid's brown eyes were narrowing the way they always did, though she was sure that she was the only one who noticed this pesky habit. Well, maybe the only one besides Shannon.

Give us a chance, Sayid insisted and continued rather bitterly, you get used to it.

Letting out a dry laugh, Danielle continued to pick around in the dark, looking for the eighth loose board to the right of the entrance, where a door was hidden behind a stack of creates.  
_  
And darlin', darlin', stand by me  
_  
Danielle had considered moving permanently to the caves, where she could be closer to her daughter, if she ever came home, that is. It was funny how she could call the island home. She was in a position to, after all, it had been the closest thing to a home for sixteen years; and Danielle knew that the others would need her help growing used to being able to make that proclaim, discovering the island's beauties, yet having the knowledge of the many precautions that needed to take place. And not to mention living sixteen years alone didn't suite well with one's mind, and just the thought of having friends again or maybe even, if fate allowed it, someone to love, sent a wave of excitement through Danielle that she hardly recognized.

_Stand by me, stand by me, stand by me-e, yeah_

The island remained calm and peaceful throughout the remainder of the night and into the early morning hours where- in the rest of the world- roosters would be crowing.

_Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me, oh now now stand by me_

Alex slowed down her pace once deep into the jungle, but she didn't care, even when she had no clue where she was going, or where she was.

_Oh stand by me, stand by me, stand by me  
_  
All she wanted to do was get back to camp so that she could yell at her mother, demand to know why she was lied to, and to know why her life was put out of her control like that.  
_  
Darlin', darlin', stand by me-e, stand by me  
_  
Now it seemed that she was put on the island for the sole purpose for being punished for her mother's wrong doing. She was going to have her turn at demanding answers- real answers, pick her fight, and then leave again- maybe forever. The thought sent her running in hopes of reaching the camp sooner, though she had a feeling that she was no where near it. Nevertheless she kept running and running until she tripped over something hard. Something that sounded eerily like a bone cracked in the thick jungle atmosphere, and Alex fell hard on her ankle.

She sat defeated as tears poured down her cheeks, knowing that no one was there to come after her. Robert probably wouldn't notice she was gone for hours, and Jack wouldn't start looking for her until it was light out, surely. Her biggest fear was one of the boat people finding her again, and what they would do once they had her back in their hands, able to do whatever they wished. No, she did this to herself, Alex knew. But the more she thought that, the more she found others to blame the accident on: Robert, her mom, her dad..

It was then that she noticed the object she had tripped over. Scooting back, feeling the twigs scrape against her skin that shone where her skirt had inched up over her now bloody ankle, she saw that, sticking out of the ground was a gravestone. Inching closer to the stone, Alex could barely make out the name engraved into the granite stone:

Robert Rousseau

_Oh stand by me, stand by me, stand by me_

**Author's Note:** Yep, that's right, he was dead the whole time. Don't forget Alex is a medium. Anyway, thanks to those of you who reviewed(and those who finally came back- you know who you are! j/k!)! You guys rock!

**Coming up next fic, A Night To Remember(temp. title):**

The causes of Jack and Kate's trip to attempt to find yet another distress signal could prove to be deadly in this fic which ends up in a manhunt and desperate search for missing survivors while flashbacks recall a simular event sixteen years ago. Danielle-centric.

Thanks again!

Until next time..

October Sky


End file.
